


Here

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scratched one alligator's snout and laughed.





	Here

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scratched one alligator's snout and laughed. ''I'm here,'' he said to it. He remembered seeing worry in the alligator's eyes if he wasn't always present. *Ever since the alligator was a baby.* 

After the memory, the Sewer King stood by a grave marker. New tears. ''I'm here.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
